


The Paw-sitively Cat-astrophic Valentine's day

by sneakyburgalar221B



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Apologies, Arguing, Crying, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Jealousy, Pre-Cataclysm, Reveal, Secret Identity, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 08:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10302779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneakyburgalar221B/pseuds/sneakyburgalar221B
Summary: What would've happened If Chat succeeded in using his Cataclysm on Ladybug, And all the apologies he said after...((Sorry I suck at summaries, but I'd like to think it's a pretty good story. ;P ))





	1. A Terrible Hiss-take

Marinette had no idea what she was thinking when she put that letter in the mail, it was a Terrible idea!! What if Adrien didn't return her affections? How would Chat Noir react about all this...if Adrien did feel the same? She heard a voice from above yell “ALL HEARTS MUST BE DESTROYED” and a bewildered and worried expression flashed across her face when she turned to see Alya was hit with the arrow. ”Alya..?” She questioned before being suddenly shoved backward by her friend, causing the pink candy apples she was holding to stick to Marinette’s white shirt.”Hey…seriously!?!” Marinette said, shocked at her friend's sudden behavior, “You're not my Bff, you're a joke” Alya said snidely. “Adrien is gonna laugh his head off at your lame attempt at poetry.” She smirked, giving her hurtful statement more meaning.

Alya ran off laughing wickedly. “ALYA!” She yelled, glancing up at the newest Akuma victim. “What did he do to her?” she asked, mostly to herself. Taking a closer look, Marinette realized she recognized the jewel on his sash. Tikki appeared by her head, just as she realized what it was. “It's Kim’s pin!” she told Tikki, watching him as he flew in the opposite direction of Alya. “He's been Akumatized.. This is not good!” She exclaimed “We’ve gotta find him fast,” she said, as she bolted to the nearest hidden place, behind a park bench. “Tikki, spots on,” she said, as Tikki was sucked into the earrings, the source of her power. A new Akuma, Perfect timing, for a ladybug she was feeling pretty unlucky, Marinette thought. At least she could use this chance to break the news to Chat and let him down easily.

She ran across the rooftops and leaped onto buildings to find Dark Cupid, following the screams of distress and worry.  She followed him to the edge of a building when she heard another shriek, “UGHHHHH I NEVER SAID 18 KARAT GOLD. THOSE GOLD TONES WILL NEVER MATCH MY 24 KARAT GOLD TOILET” Chloe whined, Marinette watched as Dark Cupid pulled an arrow from the quiver and notched it, aiming for Chloe. Ladybug reacted swiftly, flinging the Yo-Yo towards him in an attempt to put the arrow off its course. She succeeded, the arrow went flying and hit the white van in between Chloe and the men holding the huge picture. Chloe gasped and Sabrina jumped behind her in an attempt to hide. “Ladybug!” Dark Cupid exclaimed, turning to meet Ladybug’s gaze, “Stop Kim,” she pleaded, “I am not Kim, I’m Dark Cupid!” he interjected, a dark look growing on his features. “I’ll never stop! If I can't have love then no one can” He said with malice. She looked at him for a moment with pity before returning to her hardened gaze. “Okay, Dark Cupid I get it, Chloe totally burned you,” she said, dropping her defenses and lowering her Yo-Yo into her hand. “But that doesn't mean you have to take it out on all of Paris!” “Oh yes, I do! And I won't stop until everyone's heart is crushed” he yelled, making a fist and putting it in front of his heart. “Say adios to your loved ones” he smirked and reached for an arrow swiftly, “From now on you'll hate them!” Ladybug looked at her Yo-Yo and flung it forward, just as Dark Cupid shot his arrow. She hit she arrow accurately, causing it to disappear. Her Yo-Yo came back just as he shot another arrow, forcing her to jump away to avoid it. 

He shot arrow after arrow, chasing her across the roofs of Paris, until she suddenly lost her footing, sending her down the roof headfirst. She swung her Yo-Yo up just in time and caught the gutter, suspending herself upside down, effortlessly hidden from Dark Cupids line of sight. She watched the sky from her position underneath the gutter. Minutes passed until suddenly the sound of wings flapping filled her ears and she knew he was directly above her. Marinette held her breath, praying that he wouldn't see her and continue on his way. Her silent prayers were answered when she heard the sound of wings dissipate, only to be replaced by another sound, Chat Noir’s voice. “Falling for me already M’Lady?” he charmed, “I need to talk to you,” he said and watched as Ladybug lowered herself from the gutter and into his arms. She looked at him curiously, “It's gotta wait” she began “Dark Cupi-” “Shhhhhh” he interrupted, putting his pointer finger in between the both of them and onto her lips. “I swore to myself that I would tell you as soon as I saw you,” he said urgently. “Ladybug, I- I-...LOOK OUT” He yelled, turning her around and placing himself in her position, causing an arrow meant for her to hit him instead. She gasped and hugged him tighter “Cat Noir,” she said, and he began to speak 

“ Ladybug, I- I-... I loathe you.” he said when the transformation finished. “Cat Noir… Snap out of it” she pleaded, Struggling to escape from his grasp. “ You're nothing ladybug, and nothing To me” He Spat, his words becoming more painful every time he spoke. “I hate you!” he hissed, Ladybug decided she has had enough. She stomped on his foot hard to stun him, pushing him backward and making him slam into the wall. She sprung off his staff, vaulting herself into the air and pulling out her Yo-Yo to escape her victimized partner.

Chat climbed up the building and had just started to pull himself up when a pair of red boots appeared in front of him, Belonging to Dark Cupid himself. They looked at each other for a moment when he finally spoke up, “ I can help you crush ladybug” he offered “But you must give me her miraculous in return.” “No..” Chat said and shook his head. “Problem.” He smirked, looking up at his new partner. He was already giddy at the chance to destroy Ladybug. He followed Dark Cupid along the rooftops and waited for Ladybug to follow Chloe out of the hotel. Suddenly, the red and black suit came into his view. He lept from the roof and landed directly in front of her, halting her in her steps immediately.”Well, Well, ladybug” Chat chided, putting his staff over his shoulders. “I don't wanna fight you Cat Noir!” She claimed, he paced in front of her. “Euuggh, that friendliness.” He interrupted. “It's so revolting,” he said, slamming his stick to the ground. “You are definitely not my friend.” She gasped at his statement, spinning her Yo-Yo and preparing for the worst. He vaulted himself upward and she bolted away from her spot on the pavement. He landed with a loud clunk in the spot she was in just a few moments ago.

She swung up to the rooftop of the nearest building, cat following her closely. She wondered if Chat meant all the things he was saying, Could he have just been a huge flirt all this time? Which would make Ladybug just another pawn like all the other girls in his civilian life. She spun around, using her Yo-Yo to successfully trap Chat’s staff. “Why are you so full of hate Cat Noir?” She questioned earnestly. “Because hate conquers all!” He roared and pulled her forward, throwing her off balance and causing her to stumble off the roof. She catches herself with her Yo-Yo just in time and lands softly on the Ground, she tried to get up when Chat abruptly tackles her to the Ground.

Only love can conquer hate, she remembers Rose saying earlier that day, that's it! She thinks I have to kiss Chat!


	2. A Fur-miliar ally

“” Only love can conquer hate, she remembers Rose saying earlier that day, that's it! She thinks I have to kiss Chat!””

She reaches for his head and attempts to pull him down to her lips, causing him to jump up and yell “Get back you Savage!” brushing himself off and picking up his abandoned staff just as his partner, Dark Cupid, appeared by his side. “How are you gonna fight both of us now, bug eyes?” Chat taunts, giving Dark Cupid a fist bump.

“CATACLYSM!” Chat suddenly yells, “I've often wondered what would happen if I used my Cataclysm on someone,” he said, Walking towards ladybug, who was still sitting on the ground, stunned at Chat’s admittance. She tried to stand and was pushed back down to the ground, giving her four very deep scratches on her chest from the claws of her ‘Partner’. He looks her directly in the eyes with the most hateful expression he can muster and abruptly slams his hand onto ladybugs chest. A scream rips through her and Chat stands, Grinning and walking away to join Dark Cupid's side once more.

They watch as Ladybug twists and turns on the concrete, the pain evident in her childish whimpers. They turn their backs on her and begin to walk away, thinking their mission is accomplished. No one could survive that. Cat thinks and chuckles loudly. Suddenly, Hawkmoth’s voice appears in Dark Cupid's ear. “You didn't get her Miraculous you fool!” He exclaims, on the brink of madness. Dark Cupid spins around to find that ladybug has disappeared with no trace left as if she was never there. 

Marinette finds the closest alley and goes into it, in hopes that neither Chat nor Cupid saw where she went. She de-transforms and a new wave of pain hit her, bringing tears to her eyes. The emotional pain and the physical pain was becoming almost too much to bear, What if she failed? What if She never saw Chat again? What if--What if--Chat meant to hurt her… What if by him saying he wanted to use the Cataclysm on someone, he meant he wanted to use it on her? He was one of her best friends, losing him would be like losing a part of her. It's all her fault this happened she thinks as the tears begin to fall, She missed her partner, her best friend. She struggles for breath as the tears continue to fall. 

With Chat victimized, she was feeling more alone than ever, But she had to help him, she couldn't just leave him at the possibility that what he said was true. She looks down into her lap and sees Tikki laying there, Exhausted and broken. “Tikki?” Marinette whispers, attempting to get the kwami to awaken. “Tikki!” She says more urgently, this time picking up the kwami and moving it around in her hand to wake it. “M-marinette?” The kwami questions, causing Marinette to sigh in relief. 

She reaches into her bag for cookies, only to find she has none left, “W-what happened out there?” Tikki asked, gasping at the pain. “Chat-” Marinette began, tears welling up in her eyes at just the thought of what she was about to say. “Chat Noir used his Cataclysm… on us” Marinette explained, sobbing as the burning pain in her chest grew, making her feel more and more light headed. 

“Marinette!” The kwami cried, “ We need to get to the healer right now! You're bleeding,” she explained, looking down at Marinette’s chest. Marinette decided to finally look also, shocked at the amount of blood soaking through her white shirt, she grunts in pain and grabs at the neckline, pulling it down to reveal four deep gashes shaped like claws, Chat had scratched her. And very deeply by the looks of it. The crimson liquid on her shirt seeped into her fingers as she released the shirt and focused on Tikki voice. Not on Chat Noir hurting her. Not on the blood soaking her shirt. And most certainly not on the spinning in her head and her speedily pounding heart.

“Marinette!! W-we need to get to the healer, he can help us.” Tikki reminded weakly. Marinette gasped and pushed against the wall with her back, attempting to stand with its aid. Her whole body felt electric, like it was on fire. She had to get to the healer who helped tikki, he could keep this a secret. Chat would have a huge problem on his hands when he woke up if someone somehow told the media that he had tried to off one of their heroes, or worse If Alya found out. He would be a Class A criminal, according to the Lady-blog at least. She limped out of the alley, hoping that no one she knew was near.

She made it to the healers successfully with Tikki’s direction. On the way, Tikki told her about the healer and his miraculous, and how he knew about Marinette and Ladybug too. She was here only a few weeks ago due to Tikki being sick, which was terribly timed because of the new akuma just that day. Leaving Chat alone to fight was one of the hardest things she had ever had to do, especially with an akuma as tough as Princess Fragrance was. Turned out that he fell underneath her spell anyways, just like he did with Dark Cupid. She felt terrible knowing she could have prevented both of those if she was just less careless and thought about her partner more instead of herself. Another tear threatened to fall down her cheek as she pushed open the door to the healers, the bell attached to it jingling just like last time. “Back so soon?” asked a voice from behind the door frame.

The Chinese man stepped into view, wearing the same red and white Hawaiian shirt and khaki pants from earlier, gaping at the sight of her. She looked absolutely destroyed, claw marks were visible on her chest as if some animal had tried to rip out her heart. He walked closer to further inspect the marks and saw an odd tree-like pattern alongside the claw marks. He had only seen this once before, and it didn't end well the last time. “ We must hurry,” he said urgently but gently, grabbing Marinette arm and pulling her to the matt on the floor. He picks up the gong from the floor and sits on his knees beside her hitting the instrument a few times, the deep sound reverberating throughout the room. 

He puts his hands above her to read her energy before he begins, her energy is very low. Too low in fact, he is reminded of past events as he works his hardest to fix the broken girl. Marinette stared at the ceiling, trying not to focus on the fact that the man who was supposed to hear her seemed majorly shocked and puzzled when she walked into the room as if he had no idea what to do next. He placed his hands above her wound and she felt the smallest pinch of relief when the pain abruptly came back and hit her like a train. The tears slipped out of her eyes and she whimpered, reaching down and gripping her pink jeans so tightly her knuckles turned white. “Has thi- OUCH” she grunted before attempting to continue. “Has this ever happened before?” she said, sucking in a deep breath. “Once before...” he began, washing off the dried blood. “Long ago there were other Miraculous holders, Ladybug and Chat noir have always been the strongest because of their abilities of creation and destruction.” He dipped the rag into the white bowl of water and began again, the cold making Marinette flinch. 

“But Ladybug and Chat Noir have not always gotten along. Their abilities are a force to be reckoned with together, and the same goes for when they are apart, they create much destruction,” he said, standing and putting the bowl and the now stained red towel onto the dresser behind him. “Chat has succeeded only once, He used his miraculous for selfish purposes and destroyed ladybug. She didn't survive, and Chat was defeated, his miraculous revoked.” Marinette sat up swiftly, forgetting about the sharp burning pain into her chest. She yelled and fell back onto the soft white plush. So she was right, Chat had wanted to kill her. 

The overall process took around an hour, Mostly because of Tikki’s condition from the electric volt. Master Fu Wrapped the bandage around Marinette gently, and placed the sleepy kwami in her bag, and grabbing Marinette’s hand to place a small box inside. “I must tell you… You cannot push Tikki or yourself any further. It could permanently damage your miraculous.” he warned with a sullen expression. “How am I supposed to defeat Dark Cupid and Chat Noir without ladybug?!” she asked, suddenly panicking. “The box I gave you works much like your Yo-Yo, it can capture akumas and de-evilize them. You just need to get the pin and destroy it, I will do the rest. “And as for ladybug, She's right here in front of me.”


End file.
